The Snow Falls For You, Angel
by r3diavolo89
Summary: Ketika salju pertama turun di musim dingin ini, Kyuhyun menantikan Yesungnya membuka mata dan terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. KyuSung/YeKyu (KyuhyunxYesung)


**Author: **r3diavolo89

**Title: **The Snow Falls For You, Angel

**Lenght: **One-Shot

**Language: **Indonesia

**Pairing/Chara: **Kyusung, Siwon

**Genre: **Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **Casts dan cerita ini 100% milik saya seorang XD

**Warning: **Fanfic BL ga bermutu! Jangan dibaca kalau ga suka pairingnya atau authornya XD

**Summary**: Ketika salju pertama turun di musim dingin ini, Kyuhyun menantikan Yesungnya membuka mata dan terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

* * *

**~~^^Enjoy Reading and Feel Free to Leave a Comment^^~~**

* * *

**note :** Hati-hati dengan Flashback!

* * *

Kyuhyun menatap kearah luar, matanya nyalang memandangi selimut putih yang terhampar menutupi hampir seluruh badan Ghea di bumi bagian utara. Begitu tebal, namun bulir-bulir itu tak menunjukkan tanda apapun untuk melawan gravitasi, tak ada keinginan sama sekali untuk berhenti berjatuhan.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesosok namja yang kini tengah terbaring diatas pembaringan. Di lengan kanannya tertancap jarum yang terhubung oleh selang kecil panjang pada kantong yang mengantung dan berisi cairan bening. Di kedua lubang hidungnya selang oksigen ikut menguatkan harapan untuknya tetap bertahan hidup.

Memori Kyuhyun berputar, teringat akan percakapannya dengan kekasihnya dahulu.

**::**

**::**

"Aku tidak suka saat musim dingin." Namja bersurai ikal itu menggerutu, menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa lalu secepatnya melepas kaos kakinya yang basah karena salju yang masuk ke dalam sepatu.

Namja lain yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu dari arah dapur tersenyum simpul dan berjalan ke arahnya, lalu meletakkan secangkir coklat panas diatas meja. "Aku sangat suka salju," ujarnya sambil mendudukkan diri disamping sang kekasih.

Kyuhyun berpaling ke sosok lain itu, memberikan tatapan 'yang benar saja?' kepada sang namja manis. "Apa yang bagus dari salju? Begitu dingin dan membekukan. Tidak akan pernah memberikan kehangatan apapun padamu," cemoohnya.

"Tidak. Kau salah, Kyu. Aku tahu bagaimana cara menghangatkan diri disaat yang terdingin," ujar Yesung, sang namja manis.

Kyuhyun sedikit menyipitkan mata, "Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

Detik berikutnya Kyuhyun merasakan sepasang lengan memeluknya erat dari arah samping tanpa ia sadari. "Eh?" gumamnya, dahinya mengernyit bingung.

"Bagaimana, sudah merasa hangat tidak?" tanya sang namja manis sambil mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap polos Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Yesung dengan wajah yang masih menyiratkan kebingungan. Saat menyadari apa yang terjadi segera Kyuhyun melepaskan tawa, "Kau ini. Dasar!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Yesung, lalu ia memutar tubuhnya, meraih tubuh Yesung dan menyamankan sang namja manis dalam pelukannya. Didekapnya erat tubuh sang kekasih.

"Bukankah ini menyenangkan? Saat kau kedinginan, aku akan memelukmu erat dan menyalurkan sedikit kehangatan yang ku miliki. Sebaliknya, saat aku kedinginan, kau bisa memeluk dan menghangatkanku." Dengan polosnya Yesung berbicara seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar perkataan kekasihnya.

Telapak tangan Kyu menangkup kedua sisi wajah Yesung, iris-nya terpaku pada kedua bola matanya, menatapnya dalam, "Aku hanya akan menyukai musim dingin yang hangat saat memelukmu." ujarnya sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir pink sang kekasih. Mengecupnya pelan sebelum perlahan akhirnya melumatnya lembut.

**::**

**::**

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri ranjang besi itu. Dipandanginya wajah penuh kelembutan yang kini tampak begitu pucat itu, bahkan bibir yang biasanya senantiasa merekah sewarna pink alami itu ikut memucat, pun dengan pipi tirus yang dahulu chubby dan kerap dijalari rona kemerahan yang tercipta dari sikap malu-malu sang pemilik.

Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi selimut Yesung hingga mencapai sebatas dagu, "Saat ini sedang hujan salju, sayang. Deras sekali, hawanya menjadi sangat dingin," ujarnya seraya membelai lembut wajah namja yang berstatus sebagai suaminya tersebut.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan, Cho Yesung? hmm, katakan padaku apa kau tidak ingin sebuah pelukan?" Tangannya masih terus membelai wajah Yesung hingga tanpa disadarinya liquid bening serasa air laut itu telah menetes perlahan.

"Bukalah matamu segera dan tersenyumlah. Tidak tahukah kau aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Aku rindu melihat binar matamu. Aku rindu mendengar gelak tawamu. Aku rindu hangat pelukmu. Aku rindu belaian penuh kasihmu. Aku rindu menghapus airmatamu yang mengalir saat kau menangis terharu hanya karena sebuah drama roman picisan. Aku rindu saat menenangkanmu dengan sebuah kecupan singkat. Aku rindu segalanya tentangmu. Aku rindu, Cho Yesung. Sangat." Air matanya deras mengalir, Ia tutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Semenit, dua menit, hingga beberapa waktu selanjutnya, tangisan luapan emosi dan rasa frustrasinya pecah dalam keheningan.

Saat beban dalam hatinya terasa mereda, ia buka matanya, lalu dihapusnya jejak-jejak airmata itu. Kembali ia menata selimut Yesung, seakan-akan ingin memastikan bahwa kain tersebut seribu persen dapat menjamin kehangatan untuk tubuh kurus kekasih hatinya.

"Begitu lelap kau tertidur. Apa selimut dan tempat tidurmu begitu hangat dan nyaman?" tanyanya pada sosok yang saat ini tak mungkin dapat menjawab pertanyaannya itu. "Sekarang aku yang merasa kedinginan. Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" ujarnya lagi.

Kyuhyun sedikit menyibak selimut tebal itu kesamping, lalu dengan perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian ia menelusup kebalik selimut. Mencoba menyamankan posisinya tanpa membuat Yesung merasakan ketidaknyamanan ataupun kesakitan. Setelah merasa cukup, lantas direngkuhnya Yesung kedalam pelukannya.

"Sekarang kita sama-sama hangat bukan?! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kedinginan dan kau pun bisa menghangatkanku." Kyu mencium dahi Yesung lama sebelum akhirnya ikut memejamkan mata. Tertidur dengan harapan saat esok hari ia membuka mata, Yesungpun akan melakukan hal yang serupa.

**::**

**** r3diavolo89 ****

**::**

"Apa ini? hemm, katakan padaku apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Cho Kyuhyun?!" Yesung sebetulnya tidak membutuhkan jawaban apapun dari mulut Kyuhyun. Ini bukan kali pertama ia mendapati sebuah atau dua buah noda berwarna merah di kemeja suaminya.

Yesung tahu sejak 2 minggu yang lalu seorang Cho Kyuhyun telah bermain api dibelakangnya. Namun sungguh sulit baginya menerima semua itu. Bagaimana bisa ia menerima sebuah kenyataan tentang perselingkuhan yang dilakukan sang suami dengan seorang yeoja?

Yesung menangis, airmatanya dengan sembarangan mengalir tanpa perintah. Tangannya mengepal erat hingga buku jarinya memutih.

"Ayo kita bicarakan baik-baik." Kyuhyun mencoba untuk merengkuh bahu Yesung, namun Yesung menampiknya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Beritahu saja alasanmu padaku!" serunya sinis.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Ini hanya sebuah alasan yang terdengar tidak pantas dan menjijikan. Aku tahu itu, namun sungguh, aku melakukannya hanya untuk melepas hasratku. Tak pernah terpikirkan sedikitpun tentang cinta saat aku melakukannya dengan yeoja-yeoja itu. Cintaku hanya untukmu, Yesung."

Yesung mengeluarkan tawa aneh, "Kau benar-benar brengsek! Seperti itukah caramu mencintaiku, hah?!"

"Aku sungguh minta maaf padamu untuk itu, tapi sedikit banyak inipun salahmu, Sungie~"

"Hell. Bagaimana bisa kau menyalahkanku untuk ketidaksetiaanmu itu, Cho Kyuhyun?!" teriak Yesung disela isak tangisnya.

"Apa kau lupa kau yang selalu menolakku. Selalu berdalih kau terlalu lelah, tak bersemangat, bahkan kau tidak mengijinkanku menyentuhmu. Kau pikir itu tidak membuatku frustrasi? Kau membuatku berfikir bahwa kau sudah bosan denganku. Aku sakit dan kecewa saat kau mengacuhkanku, Yesung."

"Kau hanya mencari-cari alasan," Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Kau mengkhianatiku, dan kau hanya mencari pembenaran atas kesalahanmu. Aku tidak mau kau menyentuhku, Cho Kyuhyun. Tidak, jangan mendekat padaku." Yesung memundurkan langkah, airmata terlihat masih membanjiri pipinya.

Kyuhyun tahu dia tak termaafkan. Menyakiti seseorang yang benar-benar ia cintai hanya karena nafsu setannya semata. Melihat sikap Yesung yang saat ini menatap begitu jijik padanya, betul-betul membuatnya merana. Yesung memang bagaikan sesosok malaikat, namun seharusnya iapun tahu konsekuensi dari kebodohan yang dilakukannya. Tidak ada malaikat di bumi ini yang mau mentolerir sebuah pengkhianatan.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Semuanya terasa berat, namun baiklah, jika memang itu yang Yesung inginkan, Kyuhyun akan tunduk pada kemauan suaminya itu. "Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi" ujarnya, lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan rumah yang selama 2 tahun terakhir ini ditempatinya bersama seorang yang tercinta.

Malam itu, Cho Kyuhyun meninggalkan Cho Yesung atas dasar keinginan dari Yesung sendiri. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun, bahwa Yesung memintanya untuk meninggalkannya.

**::**

**::**

"Sebentar lagi musim dingin, Siwon-ah." Namja manis itu duduk di tepian sebuah jendela besar di kamar sebuah apartemen. Tatapannya terpaku kearah luar. Tak ada pemandangan menarik yang terlihat saat kau melihat dunia dari lantai 16 sebuah gedung apartemen, yang ada hanya mobil yang berlalu lalang dibawah yang terlihat bagaikan sepasukan semut berwarna-warni atau kalau tidak kau hanya bisa menemukan gedung lain yang sama tinggi menjulang, ya dan dengan sedikit hamparan langit biru yang sebetulnya saat ini tengah tertutup awan mendung.

"Bukankah kau suka salju, Sungie?" tanya sang namja tampan yang dipanggil Siwon retoris.

"Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menyukainya. Dia benci salju dan musim dingin. Dia bilang dia hanya akan menyukai musim dingin saat bersamaku, karena saat bersamaku lah dia merasa hangat. Sekarang siapa yang akan memeluknya ketika dia kedinginan? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?!" ucap Yesung cemas.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang minum obatmu dan istirahatlah, mengerti?!" ujar Siwon seraya memberikan obat dan segelas air putih pada namja manis itu.

Yesung meraih gelas yang disodorkan Siwon dan meminum air didalamnya setelah sebelumnya lebih dulu menelan obat.

"Ayo aku bantu kau ke tempat tidur," tawar Siwon sambil memapah Yesung. "Besok kau harus menjalani Radiotherapy. Aku sudah mengatur jadwalnya untuk siang hari. Setelah selesai menanggani pasienku, aku akan menjemputmu. Aku akan menyuruh Hwang ahjumma untuk menyiapkan keperluanmu, jadi kau tidak perlu mengurusinya sendiri. Kau mengerti, Sungie?"

Yesung mengangguk kecil mendengar perintah Siwon. Siwon membaringkannya di tempat tidur, lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. "Sekarang istirahatlah!" perintah Siwon.

Siwon baru akan beranjak pergi ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Yesung, "Aku sangat merindukannya, Siwon-ah," isaknya pelan sebelum reaksi obatnya mulai bekerja, membawanya mulai hilang kesadaran dan tenggelam dalam alam mimpi.

Siwon menatap iba teman masa kecilnya, "Aku akan mencarinya untukmu, Sungie." gumamnya sambil membelai anak rambut Yesung.

Ini adalah minggu ke-5 Yesung tinggal di apartemennya. Minggu ke-6 sejak Yesung divonis menderita kanker paru-paru stadium 3. Dan minggu ke-7 sejak Kyuhyun pergi.

**::**

**::**

"Kau datang sendiri?" Seorang namja dipertengahan usia 20an yang memakai jas putih dan ber-_nametag_ 'Dr. Choi Siwon' itu bertanya pada namja manis yang baru saja masuk ke ruangannya.

"Ehm, K-kyuhyun tidak bisa ikut bersamaku," jawabnya sedikit gugup sambil duduk dikursi didepan meja sang dokter.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya kalau Kyuhyun tidak ada disini!" tegas Siwon.

"Jangan membuatku penasaran, Wonnie. Apa hasil tes medisku begitu buruk?" tanya Yesung cemas.

"Kembalilah besok bersama Kyuhyun, Sungie. Arraseo?"

Yesung menggeleng, "Seberapa buruk, hmm? Kalau begitu lebih baik aku sendiri yang tahu kan?! Lagipula aku rasa Kyuhyun tidak akan peduli lagi" Yesung berusaha terdengar tegar meski getir dalam suaranya jelas terdengar.

Siwon sedikit terhenyak mendengar penuturan Yesung. "Kalian bertengkar?" tanyanya.

Yesung terdiam beberapa saat, bagaimana bisa ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Siwon? Sejak kecil ia tidak bisa tidak menceritakan masalahnya pada Siwon, sahabat terbaiknya.

"Dia meninggalkanku, Siwon. Kyuhyun meninggalkanku seminggu yang lalu." Meski sudah menahan airmata sekuat tenaga, nyatanya pada akhirnya isakan itu lolos juga saat Yesung mulai menceritakan tentang Kyuhyun.

**::**

**::**

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tinggal sendirian disaat kau sakit seperti ini. Aku bantu mengemasi barangmu dan segeralah pindah ke apartemenku. Aku akan menjagamu selama kau menjalani pengobatan untuk kankermu." dengan nada memaksa, Siwon mulai memasukkan barang-barang Yesung kedalam koper dan tas.

Dan saat seperti itu apalagi yang bisa dilakukan Yesung? Dadanya terlalu sesak dan sakit, hingga ia tak punya sisa kekuatan sedikitpun untuk membantah. Maka, dibiarkannya saja saat Siwon memasukkan baju-baju ataupun barang lain miliknya kedalam tas.

**::**

**** r3diavolo89 ****

**::**

Kedua namja itu berdiri bersebelahan, sama-sama pandangan mereka terfokus pada sesosok namja yang kini tengah terbaring lemah di balik ruangan tertutup itu.

Sang namja tampan berambut ikal menyentuh kaca didepannya, membelai siluet tubuh Yesung dari balik kaca tebal yang memisahkan bagian luar dan dalam ruangan.

"Dia sakit. Dia menderita dan aku justru meninggalkannya." Kyuhyun menumpahkan rasa bersalah dan segala bentuk kebodohannya melalui airmata.

"Dulu dia sering mengeluh cepat lelah dan dadanya terasa berat, kadang dia berkata dia sulit bernafas. Aku pikir itu hanya asma biasa. Jadi aku hanya menyuruhnya menghirup inhalernya. Seandainya aku tahu sejak awal. Seandainya aku tahu... Terkutuklah kau, Cho Kyuhyun. Terkutuklah!" Kyuhyun merosot jatuh dengan punggung membelakangi dinding. Lututnya tertekuk kedepan. Disembunyikannya wajahnya dalam tangkupan kedua telapak tangannya.

Siwon ikut berjongkok disampingnya, "Semuanya belum terlambat, Kyuhyun. Masih ada kesempatan untukmu. Mendekatlah padanya dan dampingi dia. Dia sangat membutuhkanmu," ujarnya seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Siwon. "Kesempatan? begitukah menurutmu?" ujarnya tak percaya.

Siwon mengangguk pelan, "Masuklah. Temui dia, aku yakin dia akan sangat senang melihatmu. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana dia menangis tiap malam karena rasa rindunya padamu. Jadi sekarang pergilah kedalam. Buat sahabat kecilku tersenyum kembali, Kyu. Aku percayakan dia padamu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, dengan mantabnya ia berdiri dan segera berjalan kearah pintu masuk ruangan itu. Segera diputar gagang pintu berwarna putih itu. Meski sedikit ragu, namun Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk melangkah masuk.

Dengan langkah perlahan, ia mendekati tempat tidur besi dimana terbaring sosok orang dicintainya dan yang telah dia tinggalkan berminggu-minggu.

Yesung sedang menatap jendela. Berharap bulir-bulir putih yang disukainya berjatuhan untuk pertama kalinya musim ini ketika ia memandang ke arah luar.

"Yesung". Tubuhnya bergetar ketika dikenalinya suara itu. 'Tidak mungkin, aku pasti sedang bermimpi' ujarnya dalam hati.

Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. 'Ini mimpi. Ini mimpi,' Yesung masih bersikeras dengan pemikirannya bahwa tidak mungkin itu Kyuhyun-nya. Tidak. Kyuhyun sudah meninggalkannya, tidak mungkin dia ada disini.

Yesung sedikit terkejut saat dirasakannya tangan kirinyanya digenggam. Dia memutar kepalanya, menatap kearah tangannya yang tergenggam sebelum akhirnya pandangannya naik dan terfokus pada pemilik tangan. 'Halusinasi,' pikirnya masih tak percaya.

Namun segala keraguannya terhapus ketika detik berikutnya dirasakannya kecupan lembut pada dahinya. Kecupan lembut yang begitu ia rindukan. Kecupan lembut yang selalu diberikan padanya hanya oleh Kyuhyun.

Yesung merasakan matanya mulai memanas. Dengan tidak percaya, dia bergumam, "Kyuhyun?" sambil membelai sisi wajah Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Ya, ini aku... Ini aku, sayang. Aku, Kyubear-mu. Ini aku." Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan liquid itu untuk meloloskan diri mengalir di permukaan pipinya. Dibiarkannya pipinya basah oleh airmata ketika direngkuhnya Yesung kedalam pelukannya.

Sebuah pelukan erat, namun tidak membuat pasokan udara tercekat. Sebuah pelukan erat untuk melepas semua kerinduan yang terpendam begitu lama. Kata 'Maaf' berulang kali Kyuhyun bisikkan ke telinga Yesung. Membuat Yesung semakin erat memeluknya, seakan-akan takut seandainya ia melepaskan pelukannya, Kyuhyun akan menguap di udara. Hilang, tak berbekas.

**::**

**** r3diavolo89 ****

**::**

Kyuhyun selalu mendampingi Yesung selama masa pengobatannya. Keadaan Yesung yang semakin memburuk harus membuatnya lebih lama dirawat di rumah sakit. Selama itu, Kyuhyun tidak pernah beranjak sedetikpun dari sisi Yesung.

Kyuhyun disana ketika Yesung melakukan Radiotherapy. Dia disana ketika Yesung mengeluh tidak bisa mengerakkan bahunya karena efek dari pengobatan yang baru saja dijalaninya. Dia disana ketika beberapa jam kemudian Yesung merasa kesakitan di sekujur tubuhnya dan merasa mual yang luar biasa.

Ketika Yesung berkali-kali muntah akibat efek dari terapinya, pun dengan setia Kyuhyun berada disana. Bahkan ia ikut membantu ketika suster membersihkan sisa-sisa muntahan pada pakaian ataupun seprai yang dipakai Yesung. Kyuhyun sendiri yang membersihkan tubuh Yesung dan menggantikan pakaiannya.

Ya, Kyuhyun selalu berada disana untuk Yesungnya. Ketika semakin lama kesehatan Yesung semakin menurun, dan Siwon akhirnya menyarankan untuk operasi. Kyuhyun disana untuk membujuk Yesungnya. Memintanya agar mau menjalani operasi demi dirinya. Kyuhyun berdalih dia akan membutuhkan Yesung selamanya dalam hidupnya, jadi dia memohon pada Yesung untuk tidak menghilang dari semestanya. Dia minta Yesungnya untuk berjuang dan terus hidup, bertahan untuknya. Dan dia juga akan ikut menjadi penyanggah yang menguatkan Yesung untuk terus bertahan pula.

Operasi berjalan dengan sukses, namun para dokter masih belum dapat memastikan keadaan Yesung sebelum Yesung siuman.

Kyuhyun masih terus mengenggam tangan sang kekasih. Ia sudah melakukannya sejak pihak rumah sakit menempatkan Yesung kembali ke ruang inapnya. Kyuhyun tak melepaskan barang sebentarpun jari-jari mungil itu. Pandangannya kini mengarah ke luar ketika bersamaan dengan turunnya salju pertama musim dingin tahun ini, tepat 9 jam sejak operasi berakhir.

"The snow falls for you, angel. Lihatlah, salju pertamamu telah datang untukmu. Buka matamu, Cho Yesung!" Dikecupnya jemari mungil Yesung.

Bagaikan sihir, tiba-tiba Yesung mengerjapkan matanya pelan. "Kyu?" kata pertamanya begitu lirih dan sayup terdengar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu bahagia mendengarnya, "Ya, aku disini, sayang" ujarnya antusias. "Lihatlah, salju pertama telah turun. Lihat keluar, Yesung!" tambahnya.

Yesung berpaling sedikit kearah jendela dan tersenyum simpul melihat bulir-bulir itu, "cantik," gumamnya pelan.

Kyuhyun melepas genggamannya. "Tunggu disini. Aku akan memanggil dokter!" katanya sebelum melesat pergi.

Beberapa menit selanjutnya, Kyuhyun kembali memasuki ruangan bersama dengan Siwon dan 3 orang suster. Namun yang terlihat adalah mata Yesung yang kembali terpejam.

"Tadi dia sudah terbangun, hyung. Bahkan dia mengatakan sesuatu. Kenapa dia kembali memejamkan mata?" Jelas terdengar kecemasan dan kebingungan dalam nada suaranya. "Sungie. Sungie~~ bangunlah!" Kyuhyun mengoyang-goyangkan bahu Yesung perlahan.

"Kyu. Kyu, tenanglah. Tidak apa-apa. Ini biasa terjadi paska operasi. Yesung pasti akan siuman nanti. Tenanglah." Siwon berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun. "Sekarang bisakah kau keluar sebentar? kami akan memeriksanya. Kami akan memastikan Yesung baik-baik saja!"

Pandangan Kyuhyun beralih dari Siwon ke Yesung, lalu ke Siwon lagi. Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Baiklah. Tolong pastikan dia baik-baik saja" ujarnya sebelum melangkah keluar ruangan. Sekali lagi irisnya menatap Yesung sebelum dibukanya pintu kamar itu dan pergi.

**::**

**::**

Siwon tidak mampu menjelaskan apapun padanya tentang keadaan Yesung. Setelah membuka matanya pada hari itu, Yesung kembali tertidur. Siwon mengatakan keadaan Yesung semakin membaik, tapi nyatanya kini ia berubah menjadi 'Sleeping Beauty'. Lima hari berlalu dan ia masih belum mau membuka matanya kembali.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia hanya belum benar-benar menemukan kesadarannya, tapi perkembangannya semakin membaik dari hari ke hari. Bersabarlah. Dia pasti akan sehat kembali." Terang Siwon saat itu, mencoba untuk meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa semua memang baik-baik saja.

Dan Kyuhyun pun masih disana, menunggu saat Putri Tidur-nya terbangun. Seandainya yang dikatakan para pendongeng itu benar, seharusnya dengan sebuah ciuman, Yesungnya akan terbangun, bukan? Maka Kyuhyun pun melakukannya. Menciumi Yesung dan menangis merupakan rutinitas hariannya saat ini.

Tidak, Cho Kyuhyun tidak berubah menjadi cengeng, karena nyatanya airmatanya hanya mampu jatuh untuk seorang Cho Yesung. Terkadang dia hanya merasa teramat kesepian dan kedinginan saat memandang keluar jendela dan melihat turunnya buliran putih itu menyentuh bumi.

"The snow falls for you, angel. So, when will you open your eyes?"

* * *

**E ****N ****D**

* * *

**a/n:** Ini FF lamaku yang posting di WP tanggal 22 Desember 2012 dulu, pernah pos di FFn juga sih, tapi ga tau kenapa kehapus begitu aja. Jadi ini sekedar reshare aja ^^

regards,

Trias ;)


End file.
